That's what heroes do
by strongwolf4
Summary: Natalya works in a large book store in NYC. She finds her job nice, but a little obnoxious. One day a customer walks in, goofy looking with a hamburger in hand. Natalya finds him obnoxious at first, but who would know this is the man who would save her life? And that she'd fall in love with him soon after? Amebel one-shot. My first time writing amebel!


**Amebel one-shot**

 **Hello, children! This actually might turn into a two-shot idk. We'll see! For now, enjoy this little Alfred and Natalya story. :3**

Natalya worked in this huge bookstore in New York City. It was a block long. There had to be over eight thousand books in there. It was always quite crowded. She would have to deal with loud, annoying, obnoxious customers every day. However, it wasn't really that crowded today. Kinda quiet. Ahh. Just what she needed. People probably weren't here because it was beginning to snowstorm outside. Damn. How the hell would she get home in this?

Suddenly she heard someone coming up the stairs. First person coming up to the second floor today. The second floor was empty of all people today. So at her register it was nice and quiet. Not anymore, apparently.

She awaited the customer to approach the top step. Then he came. He was tall, blonde hair with a cowlick, glasses, sky blue eyes. And in his hand was...a burger?

He was wearing a bomber-jacket for some reason. Once he got up the stairs, he looked around like and idiot. He flinched with some huge goofy smile when he spotted her register. He quickly walked over to her, chewing. "Exchuse me, weherv cahn I fint-" It was hard to understand him with all the burger in his mouth. Natalya, out of annoyance, slammed her head on the table.

"SWALLOW, DAMMIT. Don't chew your food when you try to talk."

The man flinched and swallowed. "Sorry, miss."

" _And_ no food in the bookstore."

He flinched again. What was he supposed to do with it? Throw it in the garbage? That's a complete waste of burger! He suddenly blinked, getting an idea. He shoved the whole thing in his mouth, chewing obnoxiously. Natalya stepped back, disgusted. Then he swallowed with a huge smile. "Ahh. There! It's gone!"

"….How can you do that without choking...?"

The man tilted his head. "Huh. I don't now."

She tried to control her temper. "Well why are you here?"

He didn't answer. He was just staring at her, his cheeks a little pink. She backed up, confused. "What?"

"I'm Alfred!" He smiled and stuck out his hand. She backed up, wondering why this guy was being so kind. She didn't want to return her name, but the guy already saw her nametag. "Ohh, so your name is Natalya huh? Nice name!" He chuckled.

Natalya just decided to end this conversation quickly. "What do you want?"

"Ah. Where can I find the mystery books?" He asked, "I like that genre."

"Wonderful." She stepped out from behind the counter, "Follow me."

He nodded, that grin still on his face. She was trying to lead him down the halls as fast as she could, to get away from him. Somehow he kept up, fast-paced.

"So Natalya, you like working here?"

She thought for a moment. Books were nice. And peaceful. "Yes."

"Cool! I don't read much, but something about mysteries just pulls me in."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah!"

Finally she got to the got to the Isle of the mystery books. It was a big section. The shelves nearly reached the ceiling. Alfred's eyes widened. "Uhh...ya think ya got Sherlock Holmes up there somewhere?"

She glanced around the shelves closer to the ground. Then she stood back up and shrugged. "Maybe. I'll get the-"

"Here, I'll help you!" He smiled and picked her up. With a loud squeal she kicked around and he dropped her. She glared at him, mortified. "Why would you do that?!"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't even know you, and you pick me up?!"

"What's the big deal?"

Natalya groaned and put a hand to her forehead. Alfred frowned, seeing he was troubling her. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, "just tryin to help." He kicked the floor and some dust flew out. Natalya looked up, feeling a little bad. He looked sad. Crap. She hated feeling bad for people.

She sighed. "Look, I'll go get the ladder and see if the book is up there."

He nodded. "Do you forgive me?"

"Huh? Oh, uh-" She didn't know what to say. "Um...I guess..."

"Great!" He instantly smiled. Natalya flinched. He recovered fast. With a sigh she walked away to the back room, retrieving a ladder. She placed the thing steadily, and gave a look to Alfred before she climbed up. "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

He shrugged. "It's the polite thing to do to pretty girls!" he smiled.

She blushed. He thought she was pretty? No boy ever said that about her before. She scanned him over for a second. He was nice, and a little cute, she'd admit. He had muscles, but his stomach looked a little plump. Probably from so much junk food she assumed he ate. With a sigh, she climbed up the ladder and scanned the top shelves for the requested book. After searching for about two minutes, she finally spotted Sherlock Holmes.

She reached out to grab it. It was a little far away, so she had to stretch far. She didn't feel her feet begin to slip a little. With her hands right on the book, she lost her footing. She began to fall, feeling terrified as she saw her life pass before her eyes. She was just about to hit the floor when suddenly-

 _*Grab!*_

She didn't feel the floor under her. She opened her eyes slowly to see that Alfred had caught her. He was breathing heavily, eyes wide with fear. "Natalya! You scared me! I thought I was gonna miss you and you'd die!"

She couldn't reply. She was to amazed and scared. Alfred set her down on her feet, and she began to wobble a little. Alfred held onto her. "Are you gonna be ok? Do you need water?"

Natalya had no idea what to say. She was so scared st the fact she almost died. And Alfred, this kind goofball that was being so nice to her, saved her life. Without thinking, she latched onto Alfred and began to sob into his shirt. "Th-thank you so much. You saved me..."

He smiled. "That's what heroes do."

"I don't think anyone would have done that for me. Anyone."

"Well then these 'anyones' are idiots! How could they not save a pretty girl like you?" He replied, half serious and half jokingly. She looked up at him, and for the first time, he saw her smile.

"A-Alfred, I can't thank you enough. And...do you really think I'm pretty?"

"Sure I do!" He laughed, "Who wouldn't?"

Natalya latched onto him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you."

…...

Eventually Alfred had knocked the book over the edge of the shelf by throwing a few rocks at it. He was reading it at a table while talking to Natalya. They were both laughing and smiling. And then, after thirty minutes of laughing with a guy she thought was going to be the most obnoxious person on the planet, got up and said: "I guess I better get going. It's getting rough out there."

Natalya glanced to the window. He was right. The snow was rough with the wind. She sighed, "Yeah, my shift ends in two minutes, thankfully."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't know how I'll walk home in this," she chuckled lightly, "but I'll make it."

Alfred put his hands on her shoulders, making her squeak with surprise. "I'll walk you home."

Natalya's eyes widened. "Oh Alfred, you really don't have to-"

"Heroes help the citizens!" He grinned. He held out his hand for her to take. "Come on! Let's take on the weather together."

She stared at his hand for a few moments. Was she...getting feelings for him? She didn't even want to think about it. She just grabbed his hand and walked down the stairs with him.

…..

Outside, the wind immediately began to blow in their faces. It was freezing outside. She shivered, holding her scarf to her face tighter. "Ah! It's so cold!"

Suddenly she felt something wrap around her. Alfred's bomber jacket.

Natalya's eyes widened. "Alfred! You'll be cold!"

He grinned. "Nah! I got a sweater underneath!"

She laughed a little. He could be so silly. "Alfred-"

"Wear it. The lady can't freeze."

He wouldn't give in to demand, so Natalya just sighed, putting it on. It was really warm. Despite being warm enough, Alfred took her hand and began to guide her through the snow. "Come on! It's crazy out here!"

Agreeing, she followed close.

…...

"This is it." She said, walking up to her house. Once they got there the snow seemed to die down a little bit, and sighed with relief. She handed him his bomber jacket and he threw it on, obviously freezing. "Thank you for walking me home, Alfred. You're too good to me."

He smiled, shivering. "No problem!"

Natalya smiled.

Suddenly his expression turned a little serious. He was blushing. "Um, Natalya..."

Her eyes widened worriedly. "Yes?"

"Would you uh...maybe wanna...go out sometime?" He blushed, putting on a nervous smile. Natalya wondered. He was so kind to her. He saved her life, called her pretty a number of times, and even walked her home in the freezing snow. Plus he was cute and kind too. How could she say no?

Before Alfred could say anything else, she moved in and pecked him on the lips. When she moved away, Alfred just stood there, blushing. With a small smile, she opened her door and said, "see you tomorrow?"

He gave one of his huge, goofy grins. "Yeah, yeah! Totally!" He jumped up and down like a tiny kitten, making her laugh.

Natalya smiled softly. "Well...see you tomorrow then, Al."

Al? He liked that nickname. "Same to you!"

With a final smile she walked into her house and closed the door. She was so happy someone finally liked her. In the romance way. She looked out her window, watching Alfred walk away. She smiled, happy she'd see him again tomorrow.

 **Author's note!**

 **I love how this came out! My first time writing amebel, and I love it. X3**

 **I hope you enjoyed it! X3**

 **Tails**


End file.
